


Obedience

by Amuletheart123



Series: (Soft and Sweet)Jamichael(Hot and Heavy) [1]
Category: Empire(TV 2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, Bottom Michael, Cock Rings, Cock Worship, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, French Kissing, Large Cock, M/M, Massage, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sleepy Cuddles, Spanish Kink, Starting Over, Top Jamal, True Love, Understanding, collaring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuletheart123/pseuds/Amuletheart123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter if he throws himself in his music,or stays in his apartment for days doing whatever, Jamla is still pissed and angry about what Michael did with Chase One on his balcony. He starts to take it out on everybody, so Serena makes it her mission to fix her brother's relationship.</p>
<p>She makes a suggestion that Jamal loves, and Michael couldn't refuse.Can their relationship be fixed by this extream suggestion?Or will it crumble and fall because of it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obedience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fuckyeahjamichel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fuckyeahjamichel).



If one thought that they have seen Jamal Lyon angry before,then they better start running because the R&B artist was hella mad and on a serious rampage.

Serena Lyon has been watching her brother like she was his parole officer for the past two days.Why do you ask is the reason the middle Lyon child is so pissed off? Well,two weeks ago a little incident happened in Jamal's apartment, an incident involving her brother's boyfriend Michael and who Serena like to call ''The Werid artise dude'' aka Chase One.

The incident included Chase One getting on his knees and putting his hands on Jamal's boyfriend, and giving him head.All and all, Jamal got pissed and threatened to push the guy off the balcony in a typical Jamal Lyon fashion.Now Jamla was pissed off and heart broken.But what was worse was that he was taking his anger out on everybody.

Work at Empire had just barely started when Jamal kept blowing up Serena's phone to get to Empire, that he really needed her today and that she wasn't going to school. Even after Serena tried to tell him that she has a test today, the nigga still wouldn't listen.So,here she was wearing her pencil skirt and blouse and not her school uniform like she was suppose to.

She wasn't a nerd or anything,she just wanted to graduate.

Serena and Jamal walked through the halls trying to make it their offices.Serena for one was trying to keep up with her brother stomping speed, he didn't look anyone in the eye, he just kept going straigh.Anyone that would try to greet him or tell him something he would either grunt or glare at them.

' _'This is getting ridiculous!''_ Serena thought.She thank the Gods that they made it to the office without Jamal going to jail next like their father.Serena had to be the one to close the door before anyone else could be scared away by her brother's wrath.She signed and turn to him.

''What's your problem?'' Stupid question.She know exactly what was wrong with him, but with her brother she had to break things down piece by piece when it comes to him.

He looked at her.''What you mean?Ain't nothing wrong.''

''Boy don't play.You know what's wrong, it's the shit that's going on between you and Mic-''

''Dont's say his name.'' Jamal cut her off,his voice thundered.His eyes were fixed on Serena and they were filled with so much anger that it should have set the youngest female Lyon on fire.

Serena looked at him as if he were crazy.Jamal was being unreasonable,he was never the type of person to shut people out when they are trying to explain themselves to him.This was the first time that Jamal had ever been cheated on,all his other past relationships have been nothing but short-lived or one night stands.She understands that her brother was hurting, but he was also in love.

He still loves Michael.But,the idiot was to prideful to say how he feels without music, and it may also have something to do with the fact that they were were Lyon it it goes against ''Lyon Code'' to act like a whiny little bitch.

Serena shook her head.'' _How can somebody sing about love, yet not express it without the beat.''_  she thought.''Listen to me.''she approached him.''I know you are hurting.I know that you want to bust some heads until the meat shows.''

''But you also know that method isn't going to solve anything or help you, it's just going to make you more angry.Whay you also know is that you need love, you need love of that man you can't get your mind and anger off of.You know what I'm saying bro.''

Jamal knew actually what his sister was saying, but he didn't want to hear it.Nothing she say or do was going to change the fact that Michael cheated and that he was to angry to talk, much less look at the man; then again she was right that he couldn't stop thinking about the Latino.But it didn't matter,there was nothing he can do.With nothing left to say to his sister,he gave her a final look and turned his chair around and away from her.

Serena sign.She couldn't change her brother's mind about the whole thing, the only thing she could do is sit back and watch.Walking out of Jamal's office,she gave one last look to the man and closed the door.Becky came from across the corner and found Serena leaning on the wall look sad.

''Hey young one,you okay?''she asked.Serena looked at her.''Define okay.''she signed out.

* * *

A few hours later,Serena was in the studio writing a new song.But,the progress of the song was going slow since she couldn't forget the conversation she tried to have with Jamal.No matter how many times she tries to let it go, she just couldn't.

You see when it comes to relationships in her family,somthing is always either wrong,complicated or just not normal.Lucious Lyon maybe her father,but he is also a hoe that cheats on any woman that he is in a relationship with,just look at what he did with Anika(not that she cares,she hated in the bitch).Cookie Lyon had been in two relationships since her release from prison,and both ended in her being in both these men's bed but nothing serious ever happened when it high was over.

Her other two brothers were an even bigger time bomb then her and Jamal.Andre and Ronda's relationship was based on manipulations,schemes, and swinging with a multitude of people no matter who they were or what they could possibly be carrying.And Hakeem's relationships were nothing more than what they were and what they were always going to be,one-night stands and booty-calls.

As for Serena,her relationship with her current boyfriend was okay.And she doesn't mean that her man doesn't take her out or that there is no spark in the relationship, it means that they have deep love for each other and that their relationship was like a rock.But the problem with Serena is that when he asked her to be his girlfriend,she accepted because she cared for him and it had been a long time since they had seen each other,but in truth Serena didn't know what to do with this new found romance since she had never had a boyfriend before him and she was still a virgin.So in a way her relationship was normal.

Last was Jamal.Serena could remember every last boyfriend Jamal had ever had,and all of them were either to rough, to weird, or to stupid to be in a serious relationship with her brother.But,Serena could also see the distance Jamal put between them and him,with the brainwashing he received from Lucious all those years she saw that he embraced his homosexuality but he also rejected it because their dad rejected it.And for that,he plays the relationship card,but always keeps losing.

And what makes it worst is that he doesn't consider his partners feelings.When him and Michael broke up,it was Jamal's fault since he 1:Allowed their mother to talk and get into his head about him and Michael,2:He just had to say what he said during that interview,and 3:He was scaried of being rejected. That is the kind of man that Jamal is, he was a scared man that was to prideful to admit, it was just the bullshit Lyon family way.

Serena sighed. She couldn't concentrate, this needed to be fixed. It had to be fixed.

Just as Serena was about to get her guitar, her phone buzzed. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out her iPhone to see it was her boyfriend texting her.

**J: Hey Babe.What's going on?**

Serena texted back. **Nothing much!**

**J: Now that is a lie, so tell me what is going on in the pretty little head.**

Serena snorted.Her man always knows when she is not telling the truth.

**It's Jamal, he is acting up again about Michael.**

**J: Again, man it has been a week since you told me what happend at his place.**

**J: The man is to sensitive**

**No he is not, he is just hurting. Not only that, he is still in love with the man.**

**He is just being prideful**

**J: I would be prideful to if you cheated on me, I wouldn't even acknowledge that shit if that were to happen.**

**I would just suck in the pain until it died down**

**But that's the thing, this is Jamal we are talking about here. The pain doesn't go away just like that.**

**J: While I don't know what to tell you bea, I really don't.**

Serena groaned in fustration. Not even her boyfriend could help in this situation, she was backed into a corner if she didn't find a way to help her brother in this time of heart break but so help Michael fix the mistake he made.

BUZZ<BUZZ

Serena saw another message from ''J''.

**J: Actually, I may have a suggestion and I'm sure you remember this**

Serena raised an eyebrow in confusion. **What r u talking about?**

**J: Don't you remember, the game we played about two years ago when we just started our relationship on a serious note.**

**Still don't know what you are talking about boy!**

**J: Football game,my school was winning, I kept scoring the touched downs and then. . .**

It was if a switch went off in the youngest Lyon's head,her eyes going wide in realization.How could she forget about _that day,_ the most second most important event in her and J's relationship.She texted the boy back quickly the moment it came to her.

**Babe, r u suggesting that Jamal and Michael do that**

**J: Yeah. It's the only thing that I can think of based on the situation**

**If we can do it and fix things, why can't they do the same**

**I mean they can't be scared, right?**

Serena nodded her head. **No, no their not. I know exactly what to do now, thanks love. I'll call you later tonight with the details.**

**J: Wait your going to do it tonight. Isn't that to soon.**

**I mean your brother is not really in the mood.**

**Don't worry, I'm going to get him in the mood. Trust, he is going to go for this, and so is Michael.**

Serena rushed around the room to grap her stuff, there so many thinga that needed to be done that she didn't even know where to start.Just as she zipped up her coat, her phone buzzed again, she looked at the texted that said **''Good Luck.I love you''**.She smiled.

With something like this, for the first time, she was going to need luck if her plan was going to go well.

* * *

 

The day was over and the sun was setting.It was closing time for Empire and it's workers,well. . . .some of it's workers anyway.

Jamal had been shut in his office all day doing nothing but paper work,he even declined having lunch with Becky that afternoon and declined once again to having drinks with her tonight.As much as he wanted to, he just didn't have it in him to go,much less have fun.

So, here he was still trying to set the page on fire with the power of his glare and pen.His eyes were set and his eyebrows with locked as he countinued to write and write and write on the innocent piece of paper,he knew that this wasn't healthy but he didn't care since all his emotions were Mich-

_''No_ '' Jamal thought.He shouldn't be thinking about that man,he was the reason that Jamal was feeling like this,he was the reason that Jamal couldn't write a new song or focus on them.Why couldn't the Lord take this man out of his thoughts,it makes no fucking sense at all. _''He was the one that cheated on me,not the other way around.''_

Jamal could still remember this morning.His alarm had just went off when he stretched his arm out to hold onto something,or in this case hold onto someone,only to wake up to the cold other side of the bed.He had to stop himself from calling out the man's name when he remembered what happened on his balcony,in his apartment he just cursed all the way to the Empire building.

He thought that if he came to work today he could lock himself in his office and just do paperwork all day and hopefully be able to go to the studio and start recording.But,like he said before he couldn't consentrate,not without thinking about that man with his beautiful smile,wonderful eyes,and sexy Spanish accent.Everything about him invaded Jamal's mind,even the most littlest of thing from the way he cooks at quick speed when he was in the rush or the way he holds Jamal when he was feeling that the middle Lyon child was down.

 Jamal threw his pen on the desk,he couldn't take this anymore,he was going to go insane.He sighed,putting his head in his head he remained silently thinking about everything from beginning to end about these past few months.He was just about to pick up his pen again when his phone started to ring,he looked to see that it was Serena calling him.

He was reluctant on answering after what happened this morning,but he knew that if he didn't he would be receiving a Serenity Lyon curse out later.He answered,''What is it?''

''Damn boy, what's with all the attitude you giving me.'' she spoke.She didn't need this right now,but she needed him in order to make the plan work.

''Seriously Serena,what is it?''

She sighed.''I'm calling to asks you if you wanted to go to this new café me and my friends have been hanging out at.''

''I don't-'' he started to say before she cut him off.

''Before you say no,just know that I'm not going to talking about Mr.What's-his-Face at all.I promise.'' she waited for his answer.Serena knows that everthing that she just aid to him was a complete lie,but it had to be done in order to him to be pleased.He will thank her later for this.

''I don't know.'' he answered.

''Please,it's my treat.''

Jamal listened to her beg and plead.It didn't really feel like going out tonight,hell,just before she left Becky had asked him if he wanted to go out for drinks.He made up some bullshit that Lucious was keeping him late,saying that he had something important to tell him when the work day was over for everybody,she had bought it and felt Jamal be so he could get into a fight with the paperwork and the pen. 

''Fine.'' he finally answered.Serena cheered,and Jamal could basically here the smile in her voice. ''Thank,thank you.So,I will text you the address,oh and make sure that you come here as soon as possible.''

Jamal raised an eyebrow.''What,wh.y?'' he questioned.Serena reliazed her mistake and quickly composed herself. ''Well,I just. . . .want us to be in and out you know,got school and everything tomorrow.You get me?''

''Uhh,yeah I got you sis.So,I'll see you there in about 15 mins.Bye Serena.''

''Bye Mal,see you in 15.'' They both hanged up,one feeling like the universe was on her side,and the other feeling confused as hell.

_''That was weird.''_ Jamal thought.Serena doesn't usually act like this,she wasn't that type of girl to stutter and pause but,that didn;t matter now.He had to get out of here if he was going to meet her where ever she was taking him.

Grapping his keys and coat,he locked up his office and walked out.What Jamal didn't know was that a planwas being made against him,a plan formed by a very smart girl that will to everything in her power to give her brother and his lover everything that they have ever wanted and more.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like my fic, so please leave kudos and comments.And also in order to undersatnd Serena's character,you would have to read the first chapter of ''Serenity of the Empire.''


End file.
